Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for determining a correction value approximation course of sensor arrangements, as are exemplarily used in many fields of technology.
In many sensors or sensor arrangements, corruptions of the measuring values detected using same occur due to effects caused by manufacturing, the environment, operation or other effects. Depending on the sensor, sensor type or effect, the respective corruptions may have different effects on the measuring values established. Apart from a simple offset, i.e. a shift of the respective measuring values by a constant or parameter-dependent value, more complex corruptions may also occur. Exemplarily, a ratio between a measuring quantity acting on the sensor and the respective measuring value detected by the sensor may exhibit a parameter dependence. Furthermore, a parameter-dependent non-linear characteristic curve may result between the measuring quantity acting on the sensor and the measuring value detected by the sensor.